Makin' Whoopee
"Makin' Whoopee!" is a jazz/blues song, first popularized by Eddie Cantor in the 1928 musical Whoopee!. Gus Kahn wrote the lyrics and Walter Donaldson composed the music for the song as well as for the entire musical. The title is a euphemism for sexual intimacy,[1] and the song itself has been called a "dire warning", largely to men, about the "trap" of marriage.[2] "Makin' Whoopee" begins with the celebration of a wedding, honeymoon and marital bliss, but moves on to babies and responsibilities, and ultimately on to affairs and possible divorce, ending with a judge's advice. Other versionshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Makin%27_Whoopee&action=edit&section=1 edit *Bing Crosby recorded the song already in 1928 with the Paul Whiteman Orchestra.[3] *The King Cole Trio recorded the song August 7, 1947 in Los Angeles (2139-3 (Capitol 10101)).[4][5] *Doris Day recorded the song in a duet with Danny Thomas in November 1951. It was released on the 10" soundtrack-LP I'll See You in My Dreams by Columbia Records as catalog number CL-6198 on December 14, 1952. Conductor: Paul Weston.[6] She recorded a new version in November 1958. It was released on the LP Cuttin' Capers by Columbia Records as catalog number CS-8078 (stereo) and CL-1232 (mono) on March 9, 1959. Conductor: Frank De Vol.[7] *Frank Sinatra. Released on the LP Songs For Swingin' Lovers by Capitol Records as catalog number W-653 in 1956.[8] *Louis Armstrong. Released as a bonus track on the CD Louis Armstrong Meets Oscar Peterson *Dinah Washington. Released on the LP The Swingin' Miss "D" by EmArcy Records as catalog number MG 36104 in 1956. Arranger and conductor: Quincy Jones. Producer: Bob Shad.[9] *Ella Fitzgerald. Recorded at the Radio Recorders, Hollywood, on November 24, 1958. It was released on the LP Ella Fitzgerald Sings Sweet Songs for Swingers by Verve Records as catalogue number VS-6072 (stereo) and V-4032 (mono) in 1959. Arranger and conductor was Frank De Vol. *Marlene Dietrich performed the song on her 1959 live album Dietrich in Rio. *In the early 1960s, Pepsi-Cola used the tune of Makin' Whoopee for their television advertising jingle, "For Those Who Think Young", as performed by Joanie Sommers. *Germany's best selling violinist Helmut Zacharias played a version. *Don Lusher, Orchestra directed by Pete Moore. Released on the LP Makin' Whoopee by CBS Records as catalog number 63021 in 1967. *The Elton John track "Big Dipper" features an adapted version of "Makin' Whoopee" in its final verse. *Allan Sherman released a parody version called "Makin' Coffee." *Hawkeye Pierce. It was played on a gramophone at the Swamp and partially sung by Hawkeye Pierce (Alan Alda) at the end of an episode of M*A*S*H titled "Dear Dad... Three".[10] *Dr. John and Rickie Lee Jones performed "Makin' Whoopee" on Dr. John's album In a Sentimental Mood. It was released by Warner Bros. Records as catalog number 9 25889-2 (CD) and 9 25889-1, 1-25889 (LP) in 1989. *Paul Rodriguez performs his rendition for the end credits of the 1986 comedy film The Whoopee Boys. *Michelle Pfeiffer sang "Makin' Whoopee", sprawled over a piano in a red evening dress, in the 1989 film The Fabulous Baker Boys.[11] An homage to this scene featured in Season 3, Episode 10 of Eureka ("Your Face or Mine?"), where the song was performed by Erica Cerra.[12] It was spoofed in the film Hot Shots! and in an episode of the TV series Ellen.[13] A parody of this scene was made by Marina Massironi, an Italian actress, during the show Tel Chi El Telùn. *During the late 1990s, Cadillac used the song in ad campaigns for the DeVille sedan. Many different versions of the song were recorded, most notably by Ray Charles, Anita Baker and Dave Koz (the last two in a duet). *Woody Allen's 1996 musical film Everyone Says I Love You features Tirome Jerome's rendition of the song. *In 2000 EMI Records released "Swing Classics" which included the Paul Whiteman version of Makin' Whoopee with the seldom heard verse beginning: "Every time I hear that March from Lohengrin".... performed by *Graham Dalby and The Grahamophones now called The London Swing Orchestra. *John Paul Larkin. "Listen to the Scatman" album released in 2001 by his wife Judy Larkin. *"Makin' Whoopee!" was covered by Rod Stewart in a duet with Elton John on Stewart's CD The Great American Songbook, Volume 4. It was released by J Records as catalog number 69286 on October 18, 2005. Harry Nilsson had previously covered it. *Elton John performed the song solo, with Dave Hartley on piano, for a soundtrack of a movie Shoreditch, in 2003. *Vocalist Stacey Kent. Released on the CD The Boy Next Door by Candid Records as catalog number CCD 79797 in 2003. *In 2008 for the music series Spectacle, Elton John revisits "Whoopee" as part of a trio with Elvis Costello and Diana Krall. This version stays true to the campy original. Elton executive-produced the series and Krall married Costello on December 5, 2003 at Elton John's estate outside London. *The SuperJazz Big Band of Birmingham, Alabama recorded the song on the CD, UAB SuperJazz, Featuring Ellis Marsalis. *Cookie Monster did a parody of this song called "Eatin' Cookie" on Sesame Street. *Dot from Animaniacs did a parody of this song called "Writin' Hooey" in the episode, Roll Over, Beethoven. *Saxophonst Jimmy Sommers. Released on the CD Time Stands Still by NuGroove Records as catalog number 20312 in 2009.[14][15] *At her March 7, 2010 performance at the Sydney Opera House, Amanda Palmer covered the song on the ukulele, and a recording of her performance was included on her second album,Amanda Palmer Goes Down Under. *A version of the song is performed by Diana Krall, Elvis Costello and Elton John, at the end of Spectacle: Elvis Costello with.... *Norah Jones recorded a version with Wynton Marsalis and Willie Nelson for the 2011 concert and album Here We Go Again: Celebrating the Genius of Ray Charles *Jazz-blues guitarist Lonnie Johnson recorded several songs revolving around the "making whoopee with the devil" theme, beginning with "She's Making Whoopee in Hell Tonight" (1930) *Rachael MacFarlane recorded a version for her 2012 debut album, Hayley Sings. This version was featured on the American Dad Season 8 premiere where her character Hayley Smith sang the song. In the episode, Hayley sings it in Roger's night club to bring in more customers. *Jazz singer / guitarist, Bob McCarroll recorded Makin' Whoopee on his 2010 CD, That Old Feeling which also includes a number of older popular music / jazz standards. *Namibian singer Nianell and South African singer Dozi recorded a version on their duets album "It Takes Two" in 2009.[16] Category:1929 singles